Beyond
by DreamerSoul
Summary: John, frustrado após sua perda, resolve sair de Londres para tentar lidar com a dor. Estranhos acontecimentos o deixam frente a frente com a equipe Fringe, em um lugar onde um pedido muito especial pode se tornar realidade... / Atenção: Esta história se encaixa na terceira temporada de Fringe (após episódio 19) e após o último episódio da segunda temporada de Sherlock.
1. 1

**Alerta de Spoiler: Esta história se encaixa na terceira temporada de Fringe (após episódio 19) e pós season finale da segunda temporada de Sherlock.**

.o.

Abriu o zíper da mala bobamente: fora mais uma noite mal dormida. E, agora, mais uma manhã de chuva fresca para que o ombro ferido na guerra o lembrasse de tudo o que perdeu com a morte do amigo: a capacidade de superar a dor.

Colocou dentro dela algumas roupas escolhidas de qualquer jeito. Fechou o laptop sem observar que o contador do seu blog ainda exibia um grande número de visitas, mesmo após a difamação completa do seu melhor amigo.

Sua mão tremia. Fazia alguns dias que aquele efeito retornara. Saiu do quarto e voltou para a sala de estar. Notou o revolver que Sherlock utilizava nas noites de tédio para se distrair judiando da parede: estava ao lado do violino. Fechou os olhos com força. Tinha que sair logo daquele lugar!

—Querido, tem certeza de que não precisará de mais nada?—perguntou a voz suave e maternal.

—Tenho, Sra. Hudson. Obrigada.

Ambos se abraçaram, silenciosamente. Ela enxugou os olhos. Não se viram desde o dia em que visitaram juntos o túmulo de Holmes.

—Sinto muito por ainda não ter dado um jeito nisso—disse John, apontando os equipamentos científicos espalhados na cozinha. —É só que... Eu ainda não consigo... Mas, quando eu voltar...

Ela fez um gesto para que esquecesse. Ele acenou agradecendo.

—Bem, essa casa ficará muito silenciosa daqui para frente. Sabe quando vai voltar?

—Não tenho certeza, mas, se precisar de qualquer coisa, por favor me ligue.

Ela meneou, ambos sabendo que nunca faria.

—Adeus, Sra. Hudson.

—Adeus, John—choramingou.

John deu passos lentos até a porta e olhou mais uma vez para dentro do apartamento. Toda a bagunça que Sherlock deixara para trás, toda a vida que John ainda sentia que existia, em algum lugar, mas longe dele... Em sua postura militar, não se permitiu transmitir o imenso transtorno que retornar ao apartamento 221B lhe causava. Enterrou bem no fundo do coração toda a dor e saudade sentida, mas não conseguiu deixar de murmurar ao dar seu último olhar para os poucos fragmentos que ele ainda podia alcançar do amigo:

—Adeus, Sherlock.

E fechou a porta atrás de si.

.o.

—Astro, preciso das luvas, AGORA!

Astrid levantou os olhos do computador e encarou Walter com incredulidade. Ele rebateu o olhar dela:

—Você não quer arruinar o meu trabalho, quer, Asteroide?

Ela se levantou, girando os olhos de inconformismo. Pegou as grossas luvas térmicas, do outro lado do laboratório, e as entregou ao aflito cientista.

—Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo? —ouviram Peter perguntar, enquanto caminhava tranquilo da porta para dentro.

—Isso, Peter—disse o orgulhoso Dr. Bishop tirando uma forma de vidro de dentro do micro-ondas: —É a minha invenção mais revolucionária!

O filho cruzou os braços, atento.

—Cupcake de queijo e bacon! A textura do bolinho com o sabor inigualável do bacon e o queijo como recheio. Mas, espere! Isso é só o começo, como o meu Flan de bacon foi um sucesso, o novo passo só poderá ser um: incrível suflê de bacon e barbecue! Magnífico!

Peter e Astrid se entreolharam e riram.

—Mas, onde está Olívia hoje?

—Broyles ligou para ela. Não sei muito bem, mas não deve ser nada muito grave. —respondeu o filho, enquanto pegava um bolinho, mas o colocou de volta cuidadosamente, quando percebeu que Astrid acenava para que ele não o comesse, um pouco ofendido, Walter argumentou:

—Ora, foram apenas duas larvas, nem dá para notar no sabor!

.o.

—Senhor! —disse a loira para o seu superior, ao entrar em sua sala. Broyles, concentrado, observou a Olívia bem disposta.

William Bell ter habitado no corpo dela por dias já parecia um acontecimento muito distante, e ela só conseguia sentir a alegria dos que passam a noite com seu amado. Lembrava-se de Peter, pensava em Peter, respirava Peter. Mesmo sem exibir a expressão tão tensa como era de costume quando era chamada naquela sala, ainda assim a consciência de que aquele chamado não podia trazer boas notícias era iminente em sua mente.

—Como tem passado?

—Bem—respondeu. Bem demais, como o seu sorriso declarava.

Ele estendeu uma pasta para ela. Ao apanhá-la, abriu e começou a ver as primeiras fotos. Ele não demorou a explicar:

—Houve uma situação ontem a noite, no Aeroporto Internacional Gen. Edward Lawrence Logan. Essas fotos foram feitas a partir da câmera de segurança local.

Olívia passava as fotos. Dois homens pareciam brigar, logo os dois sumiam e após o que parecia ser uma distorção no espaço, dois corpos estavam no mesmo lugar. Ela levantou o olhar, sobressaltado.

—Eu tive acesso à fita, mas agora ela está com meus superiores. Tivemos um bom trabalho para deixar o caso longe da imprensa. Segundo testemunhas, o homem moreno na fotografia havia assaltado uma loja de conveniência, o homem loiro tentou pará-lo e ambos começaram a brigar. O que veio em seguida, acho que você conhece melhor do que eu...

Ela assentiu e voltou-se para as fotos, novamente, observando também os papéis abaixo delas:

—Já identificaram os envolvidos—percebeu ela, surpresa.

—Sim. O homem loiro é um londrino, Dr. John Watson, médico e militar, esteve na guerra do Afeganistão, de onde saiu há pouco mais de dois anos. Visto de turista. O outro homem é Richard Viscosin, estava na lista de desaparecidos há cinco anos e—Broyles fez uma pequena pausa e observou-a—agente Dunham, ele é de Jacksonville.

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram. "Mais uma das crianças tratadas com cortexaphan?".

—Obrigada, senhor.

.o.

"Passageiros para França, por favor, dirijam-se para o portão 4. Passageiros para França, por favor, dirijam-se para o portão 4.".

Não era o seu voo. Mas, pela primeira vez, em dias, alguma outra voz parecia fazer sentido em sua mente. De fato, uma mudança de ares começou a soar como uma boa ideia. Talvez contasse à sua terapeuta que ela estava com a razão, afastar-se de Londres, de qualquer coisa que pudesse relacionar ao suicídio do amigo, fazia bem a ele. A quem queria enganar? Não contaria nada àquela mulher irritante. Jamais confiou nela.

Apanhou sua mala com certa dificuldade. O tremor de sua mão começava a atrapalhar os seus movimentos. Ignorou como um perfeito soldado.

Como queria descarregar aquela fúria escondida! Segurando a sua mala, só conseguia imaginar Sherlock à sua frente. No imenso soco que daria naquela face pálida e sádica. "Alguém ama você. Se eu tivesse que socar esse rosto, eu evitaria seu nariz e dentes também", lembrou-se de Irene dizendo ao amigo. Agora se sentia mais do que disposto a quebrar aquele irritante nariz.

"Deus! Como eu queria poder socar alguém!", declarou-se em pensamento quando ouviu o grito vindo da loja de conveniência.

Observou como se estivesse em campo de batalha: o homem moreno correndo para fora da loja, dois guardas um pouco distantes que começariam a correr no instante seguinte atrás do ladrão, uma oportunidade perfeita para descarregar a sua fúria de frustração. Atirou-se em cima do homem.

O moreno tentou desviar, derrubando o pequeno diapasão que procurava tirar do bolso. O primeiro soco o atingira, mas logo se esquivou do segundo e investiu uma joelhada certeira no estômago de John. Era tudo o que o Dr. Watson precisava para libertar o ódio reprimido: agarrou o braço do adversário e o puxara para si, aplicando-lhe um cadeado que em poucos minutos lhe tiraria a vida. O homem foi capaz apenas de derrubar ambos no chão, enquanto não era capaz de colocar ar no próprio pulmão. Os guardas se aproximavam para separar os dois quando, sem John reparar, Richard Viscosin apanhou o diapasão e, segurando em seu centro neutro, ativou uma das hastes com uma breve pancada.

John percebeu o ar se distorcer. Suas mãos se afrouxaram. Era aquilo, estava delirando, em outro país, e tinha atacado o que provavelmente era um americano. Onde estava com a cabeça? Devia ser efeito do estresse. Acordaria numa cama de hospital. Sua primeira ação teria de ser ligar para o consulado britânico. Talvez fosse deportado.

—EVENTO FRINGE! TODOS SE DIRIJAM PARA A SAÍDA MAIS PRÓXIMA! DEVAGAR, POR AQUI!

Ouviu gritos de desespero à sua volta. Os guardas não alcançaram a briga. Inclusive, os poucos guardas naquele aeroporto pareciam conduzir as pessoas para fora dele. John se levantou, um pouco tonto. Quando deu por si, dois policiais, com roupas que nunca antes vira, apontavam armas para ele:

—Parado!

Ele olhou à sua volta. No teto de vidro que nunca antes reparara, um dirigível se movia no céu. A mala que deveria estar ao lado dele sumira: "aquele ladrão!", imaginara, mas o homem moreno não estava mais ali.

—Espere, há um engano! Eu sou de Londres, estou aqui apenas pelo turismo!

Os homens não se aproximaram para apanhá-lo ou algemá-lo. Apenas mantiveram-se estáticos. John teve a terrível sensação das execuções que presenciara durante a guerra. Aquele tipo de espera não podia ser bom sinal. Ao mesmo tempo, nada daquilo fazia sentido.

—Liguem para a Scotland Yard! —percebeu John sua saída. —Falem com o detetive Lestrade! Ele pode confirmar o que eu digo, o meu nome é John Watson!

Mas, os homens não se moveram e dois agonizantes minutos se passaram, com o Dr. Watson tendo a certeza de sua morte. As portas se abriram e várias pessoas, que pareciam soldados em roupas negras entraram no ambiente. Uma ruiva com um aparelho estranho em suas mãos afirmou:

—Nível 6, vamos ter que ambarizar este lugar! Lincoln!

Lincoln se aproximou do grupo que cercava John e os homens se dispersaram:

—Querendo dar uma voltinha nesse lado, não é? —perguntou com um sorriso irônico e, apanhando seu ombro com a arma apontada para as costas do doutor, fê-lo andar para fora do aeroporto.

—Liv, eu continuo daqui—disse Francis, apontando a saída com o olhar.

Um pouco contrariada, ela concordou. Ambos sabiam que nada podia acontecer a ela, afinal, já tivera sido insistente além do ponto para retornar ao seu trabalho confiando seu filho aos cuidados da babá oferecida pelo primeiro ministro.

—Escute, há um engano. Eu vim apenas por turismo! —repetira John para Lincoln.

—Turismo? —perguntou ele, rindo. —Essa foi a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi! Vai ficar fazendo piadinhas na minha cara?

—Não estou brincado! Meu nome é John Watson. Ligue para o detetive Lestrade na Scotland Yard! Ele pode confirmar o que quiser sobre mim!

Lincoln deu um sorriso irritado e decidiu não dar mais atenção ao homem, colocando-o dentro da viatura, após o algemar. Entrou no veículo e logo veio Olívia, sentando no banco do passageiro. O amigo deu a partida e saiu a toda velocidade, assim como os vários outros carros à volta, como se fugissem do inferno.

John ouviu o grande barulho e olhou para trás, uma estranha substância começava a envolver todo o aeroporto. Como uma chave quebrada, o âmbar destruíra sua única forma de voltar para casa.

(continua...)


	2. 2

As algemas ainda incomodavam John. Aquela superfície metálica e gelada, a pequena sala de interrogatório, na qual esperava já por duas horas, e o terrível sentimento de solidão não faziam bem para o seu ânimo.

"Porque eu fui ouvir aquela terapeuta idiota?", perguntava-se. Teria ficado por mais anos chorando pelo suicídio de Sherlock, perguntando-se afinal porque nunca tivera sido motivo suficiente para fazer o amigo querer viver, com seus sentimentos atolados em Londres. Mas, ao menos, estaria em Londres.

Sentia o frio sair da mesa de vidro e esfriar a sua testa. Lembrou-se do sangue do amigo encharcando os negros fios de cabelo... Deu um pulo da cadeira quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Uma pasta foi posta à sua frente pelo agente durão cheio de vermes, ou aranhas. Ele a abriu e tirou a primeira foto:

—Você reconhece essas pessoas?

John a observou: uma mulher loira muito alegre, por volta de quarenta anos, e uma garota adolescente parecida com ela.

—Não.

—Você sabe qual o custo de vir para esse lado?

O Dr. Watson olhou para Francis com uma boa dose de cansaço:

—Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando.

—Então você não sabe que elas duas MORRERAM para você e seu amigo virem para cá?

—Amigo?

O agente colocou a foto do assaltante na frente do interrogado:

—Eu quero um nome!

O Dr. Watson tentou cruzar os braços, mas esqueceu estar algemado:

—Eu já disse tudo o que eu sabia. Não tenho mais nada a dizer.

Charles se levantou, dobrando de tamanho. John não se moveu. Sua mão parara de tremer, ele notou. O homem podia triplicar, quadriplicar de tamanho! Aquele soldado, estava precisando mesmo aumentar a adrenalina no seu sistema.

—Vamos te colocar na solitária por alguns dias, então irá querer falar.

—Eu exijo contato com o consulado britânico!

Charles fechou a pasta rindo. Deu a volta para alcançar a porta, mas alguém já a abrira por fora. Olívia acenou para que ele ainda não tirasse o homem da sala de interrogatórios. John foi deixado sozinho novamente.

—Liv? —perguntou Charles, fechando a porta atrás de si.

—Bem, eu chequei, só para ter certeza. O blog que ele disse que existia, não existe desse lado. Inclusive, ele também não existe desse lado.

—Ele é do outro lado, já sabemos disso.

—Sim, mas veja—pediu ela, transferindo para ele um tablet: — Essa notícia é de um ano atrás. A versão dele do nosso lado...

Francis olhou primeiramente para o título da notícia: "Detetive da Scotland Yard e ex-veterano de guerra morrem durante investigação criminal". A foto de John e de Lestrade eram as maiores, mas o agente não se sentiu motivado a ler a notícia e devolveu o aparelho para ela:

—Liv... —ele parou por um segundo, sabia há muito tempo que teria de ter aquela conversa com ela, mas nunca imaginou que teria de ser ali, naquele corredor, no meio de um dia atribulado: —Liv, eu sei que muita coisa aconteceu com você do outro lado... Eu sei que você viu pessoas que julgou serem boas, mas...

Olívia sentiu um misto de vergonha e inconformismo:

—Existem pessoas boas do outro lado, Charles...

—Eu não estou falando do pai do Henri. Mas, Liv, não podemos deixar de lembrar que eles causaram tudo isso no nosso mundo! O evento de hoje foi crítico! Você sabe que ele não poderia ter acontecido. Estamos a ponto de quebrar!

—Eu sei! —disse ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

—Liv, tem certeza que você não quer ir para casa e...

—Não! Deixe-me interrogá-lo, ok?

Ela sentiu a expressão contrariada do amigo. Mas, ele não conseguiu ceder ao pedido dela, ele dificilmente a via tão fragilizada.

Olívia pressentia que o desconhecido na sala de interrogatório não era o caminho mais óbvio para se chegar a Peter. Não conseguia dormir todas as noites imaginando que o homem que amava a via como uma manipuladora, traidora, e sabe-se lá mais o que. Lembrou-se da outra Olívia... Nenhum dos seus companheiros percebera que não era a original que estivera ao lado deles por todo aquele tempo. Não podia deixar de sentir uma boa dose de irritação por sentir-se tão substituível.

Ela entrou na sala, mais branda que Francis.

—Sr. Watson, porque veio para este lado?

—Eu já disse para vocês, eu não sei do que estão falando.

—Você é um ex-veterano de guerra, sabe muito bem como se safar de um interrogatório.

—E também sei tudo o que vocês poderiam fazer para tentar tirar algo de mim. Se eu tivesse algo para dar, já teria dado.

—Você disse que é vive em Londres. Certo? Mais cedo pediu para que ligassem para o detetive Lestrade na Scotland Yard, também deu o telefone de uma viúva, a Sra. Hudson. Fizemos contato com ela.

—E? —perguntou animado, o tom brando de Olívia começava a lhe dar uma falsa sensação de segurança e otimismo.

—Ela não é viúva, mora com o marido há mais de trinta anos no endereço que você me deu.

—Na Barker Street com o marido? —espantou-se.

—Sei... Eu sei que do seu lado pessoas ordinárias não tem conhecimento do nosso lado. Você trabalhava para a Scotland Yard do outro lado?

—Ah, quase isso—respondeu, imaginando que o trabalho de assistente de consultor poderia não ser aceito como verídico naquelas terras.

—_Como_ você veio para esse lado?

Até então ninguém havia feito aquela pergunta. A verdade era, desde que iniciara a briga com o assaltante, não tinha ideia de como tudo mudara tanto.

—Eu não sei o que significa _esse lado_, mas vou contar o que aconteceu antes de vocês me encontrarem... —e iniciou sua narrativa, como se estivesse descrevendo o seu dia em seu blog. A ruiva ouvia com atenção e quando ele terminou, ela colocou o tablet sobre a mesa.

—Este é um mundo paralelo ao seu. Há muito tempo, nossos mundos se dividiram e seguem histórias diferentes. O seu mundo, culpado por essa separação, está bem, mas o nosso está entrando em colapso. E a sua vinda para cá, ajudou a desestabilizar ainda mais a nossa realidade.

John a olhou espantado. Como queria que Sherlock estivesse ao seu lado para poder se agarrar à certeza de que aquela mulher era louca! Que todos no mundo ficaram loucos!

—Americanos tem uma cultura diferente, mas isso é um pouco de mais... —pensou em voz alta.

Ela passou o tablet para ele. Ele, consternado, passou os olhos pela notícia, sem conseguir lê-la completamente:

"Detetive da Scotland Yard e ex-veterano de guerra morrem durante investigação criminal", "Moriarty é capturado vivo e recebe pena de ser preso em âmbar", "O consultor investigativo Sherlock Holmes se recusa a falar com a imprensa", "O velório e cremação do detetive Lestrade e do doutor Watson ocorrerão nesta quinta-feira".

Ficou estático em frente à notícia. Olívia o observou cuidadosamente.

John estava morto. Ele mesmo estava morto. Talvez estivesse morto de verdade! Talvez o assaltante o tivesse abatido durante a briga. Talvez estivesse em coma em algum hospital. Qualquer que fosse a saída mais lógica, John percebeu que seu coração aos poucos a queria rejeitar. Sentiu uma paralisia geral e não conseguiu deixar de ler por várias vezes a mesma frase: "O consultor investigativo Sherlock Holmes se recusa a falar com a imprensa".

Quando conseguiu voltar a si, apenas uma coisa passava por sua mente:

—Posso fazer uma ligação?

.o.

Olívia parou por um momento antes de entrar no laboratório. Sua mão direita tocou a maçaneta da porta, mas ela se deteve. A breve descrição que Peter fizera da outra Olívia voltou à tona à sua mente. "Ela sorri mais fácil". Engoliu seco. Esperava não ter que voltar ao outro lado, nunca mais...

—Olívia, tudo bem? —ouviu, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida pelas mãos de Peter. Após um beijo breve, a resposta:

—Temos que falar com Walter—disse já girando a maçaneta.

—Olívia! —exclamou Walter. —Veja! Estou iniciando um novo projeto! Brigadeiros com sabor capim! Acho que a nossa amiga vai gostar! —continuou animado, apontando a vaca do laboratório com o olhar.

—Walter, você se lembra do nome Richard Viscosin?

A expressão alegre de Bishop pai adquiriu feições pensativas:

—Richard Viscosin?

—Sim, ele estava envolvido nos testes de Cortexephan?

Olívia lembrava-se de todos os nomes das crianças. Ela mesma fizera a lista. Aquele não era um deles.

—Sim, Olívia. Eu me lembro. Ele ficou por pouco tempo e recebeu uma dosagem muito pequena. Os pais quiseram afastá-lo do projeto na época. Não que tivessem qualquer noção real do que fazíamos. Eu me lembro que o pai dele recebeu uma oferta muito boa de emprego em outro estado, além do que o dinheiro que era fornecido pelo teste não era mais necessário para eles.

—Ele cruzou para o outro lado nesta noite, junto com outra pessoa—ela mostrou a foto para Walter.

—Cruzou? Mas, isso deve ter abalado ainda mais o outro lado! —percebeu Astrid, aproximando-se.

—Sim, Asterix. Receio que sim! —e lançou um olhar de preocupação involuntário para Peter, devolvendo a foto para Olívia. —Precisamos descobrir porque esses dois foram para o outro lado!

Antes de qualquer sugestão, eles se viraram após o estalido da porta se abrindo. Um homem alto, magro, de cabelos muito negros contrastando com a pele pálida e olhos azuis indiscutivelmente observadores. Ele entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas seu olhar ateve-se na vaca, mais ao canto do laboratório. Sim, o breve mugido foi o primeiro som de recepção para Sherlock Holmes naquelas terras americanas.

Voltou-se para Walter estendendo a mão, ao mesmo que observava os outros, ágil:

—Dr. Walter Bishop, eu presumo.

Um pouco desconsertado, ele apertou a mão daquele desconhecido de sotaque britânico. Sherlock percebeu as fotos que Olívia acabara de colocar sobre o balcão.

—Eu o conheço?

—Não, mas eu conheço vocês. Trabalho com a Scotland Yard, estou aqui por causa do desaparecimento de um dos nossos consultores, o Dr. John Watson. Sou o detetive Loshem.

Olívia interveio:

—Você veio aqui através de Broyles? Sou Olívia Dunham. Estou investigando o paradeiro do seu consultor.

—Não, vim através de contatos da Interpol. A não ser pelo Dr. Bishop, que eu já conhecia.

—Bem, a nossa divisão não está habituada a trabalhar em parceria, Sr. Loshem—iniciou a agente. —Terei que contatar meu supervisor.

—Não será necessário. Não pretendo trabalhar em parceria com vocês. Vim apenas fornecer as informações que possuímos—ele entregou uma pasta que carregava consigo, Astrid a apanhou, um pouco perdida. —Por favor, fiquem também com o meu contato, caso precisem de mais alguma informação— disse, enquanto escrevia seu número de celular em uma folha de sua caderneta, arrancou-a, e a entregou a Peter.

—Desculpe, — falou Walter. —de onde disse que me conhecia?

—Eu não disse. Do seu trabalho. Acompanhava algumas publicações suas. Digamos que eu tenho certo interesse pela área científica. Mas, não vou tomar mais do tempo de vocês, foi um prazer, Dr. Bishop—finalizou, cumprimentando-os e saindo visivelmente apressado do lugar.

Enquanto os cérebros do laboratório devoravam as novas informações recebidas, Sherlock caminhava pelo campus de Harvard, esperando pelo carro que logo apareceria. Até dois dias atrás não fazia ideia da existência de outro universo. Mas, acreditava ter mexido nas corretas marionetes. Ao menos, ele estaria perto o quanto fosse possível para garantir que seu amigo fosse resgatado.

O enigmático carro parou ao seu lado:

—Foi daqui que chamaram o carro do prazer?

Ignorando a pergunta de Irene, mesmo que ambos soubessem o quanto ele havia apreciado, entrou:

—Então, há quanto passos de resgatar o seu amiguinho, Sr. Holmes?

—Você não quer ouvir essa resposta, Srta. Adler. Prefere desvendar você mesma.

Ela sorriu para ele, que não deixara de lado a expressão de preocupação pelo amigo. Vendo que o dia findava, disse a única sugestão velada que ela podia-lhe falar:

—Se é assim, vamos jantar?

...

(capítulo 2 de 6)

(continua...)


	3. 3

John sentara sobre o duro colchão. Esperava olhando para a porta, fixamente, com sua mente conturbada.

"Por favor, Sherlock, um último milagre por mim... Não esteja morto...", lembrou-se do estranho pedido que fizera em frente ao túmulo do amigo. Imaginava se aquele não era o milagre que ele pediu. Sentiu-se estúpido por não ter conseguido ler inteiramente a notícia. Não que a mídia daquele mundo pudesse ser mais confiável do que a do seu, mas, afinal, em tanto tempo de espera, realmente desejou saber afinal como morrera.

Olívia entrou na sala. Ele desfez seus pensamentos para observar a ruiva. Dissera-lhe que viria o quanto antes. Não permitiriam que aquela ligação fosse feita, mas ela o ajudaria. Ao menos foi o que prometera.

Ela entregou para ele um aparelho que se resumia a um fone de ouvido. Com expressão de dúvida, ele o apanhou. Olívia riu:

—É o meu celular. Diga-me o número que quer chamar.

Foi então que se deu conta: como podia esperar que o número de celular de Sherlock fosse o mesmo que o do seu mundo? Passando por cima do seu raciocínio pessimista e agarrando-se àquilo que parecia ser a única oportunidade que teria de contatar o amigo, disse o número que conhecia à Olívia.

—Essa gravação será gravada—disse enquanto discava.

—Eu já esperava por isso—respondeu, realmente não se importando.

John ouviu o telefone chamar. Um estranho sentimento, que não tivera há semanas, retornou com extrema naturalidade: seu amigo estaria fazendo qualquer coisa importante demais para atendê-lo.

—Vou tentar mais uma vez—disse ela, após a linha cair.

Pessimista, o soldado abaixou a guarda, achando que realmente seria milagre demais e que estava preso em um galpão com um bando de loucos que horas depois venderiam seus órgãos para o mercado negro.

—Alô?

John sentiu o seu sangue congelar.

—Alô? —repetiu a voz do outro lado, após o período de silêncio considerável.

Olívia percebeu o homem passar a mão pela testa e esfregar os olhos:

—Deus! Eu devo estar muito louco...

O silêncio inverteu-se na linha. Sherlock, numa expressão de desentendimento, John imaginava, reconhecera a voz do amigo:

—Quem está falando?

—Você está morto. Você se suicidou! Você é um tremendo cretino!

Num tom que John apenas ouvira Sherlock usar com inimigos, numa voz grossa e ameaçadora como um trovão rasgando o céu, insistiu:

—Quem está falando?

—Que droga, Sherlock! Com quem você acha que está falando?

—Seja lá quem for você, escolheu a voz errada para sintetizar—respondeu, com a mesma calma com a qual tratara o homem que agrediu a Sra. Hudson no 221B, antes de jogá-lo pela janela.

John permaneceu estático por um tempo, ouvindo o vazio da queda da linha, sem conseguir definir bem quais eram os seus sentimentos.

Olívia apanhou o pequeno dispositivo.

—Sintetizar? —perguntou.

—Você sabe... Ele achou que você era outra pessoa usando a sua voz. Você devia ter pensado nisso antes.

—Não dá para fazer isso no meu mundo! —justificou-se, atordoado.

A ruiva se levantou, tendo a certeza de que aquele homem não passava de um civil desavisado. Mesmo assim, ela não podia deixar de pensar que, de alguma forma, ele devia fazer parte de algum esquema.

Deixou o confuso doutor na sela e saiu com a informação que ele nunca daria em um interrogatório comum: o número do celular pessoal de Sherlock Holmes.

.o.

—Isso é, sem dúvidas desconcertante—disse Walter. Passara muito minutos olhando a primeira foto que conseguiu encontrar na pasta que o londrino deixara com eles: Richard conversa com um Observador. Mas, não um dos carecas quaisquer, mas O Observador. Aquele que salvara ele e seu filho na fatídica noite no gelo.

—Vejam isso—chamou Astrid a atenção. —São registros de mensagens telefônicas. Ele trocou pelo menos cinquenta mensagens com um número restrito, ele menciona em algumas que não quer mais tomar cortexephan!

Olívia se aproximou. Ela e Peter leram as mensagens rapidamente:

—Ele parece com medo. Assustado—percebeu ela.

—Então, Viscosin estava ministrando em si mesmo doses de cortexephan. E quem daria para ele?

—A resposta pode ser mais estranha do que esperamos. Vejam—murmurou Walter, passando para eles outra foto: o homem careca entregava para Richard um pacote.

—O Observador estava entregando cortexephan para ele? —estranhou Peter.

—Acessei o e-mail dele! —exclamou Astrid.

—Dessa vez foi rápido—espantou-se Olívia, em tom de elogio.

—Não fiz muita coisa, nosso informante forneceu a senha—declarou, apontando com o olhar uma folha de sulfite com os dados escritos.

Astrid abriu o último e-mail recebido:

"Caro Richard,

A última dose será ministrada amanhã. Espero que entenda que a morte dele é fundamental para o prosseguimento da vida naquele mundo. Fornecerei maiores detalhes no nosso próximo encontro. Por hora, providencie passagens no aeroporto local, você será transportado de lá. Encontre um acompanhante, será necessário para realizar a troca física entre os dois lados.

Conto com a sua colaboração,

Atenciosamente".

—Morte de quem? —pensou Astrid em voz alta.

—John Watson? —arriscou Olívia.

—Isso não pode ser bom! —pensou Peter. —Se esse e-mail foi enviado pelo Observador, ele quer que o outro lado continue.

—E apenas um lado pode continuar—raciocinou Walter. —Será o nosso fim! Olívia, Peter! Precisamos ir para o outro lado impedir os planos deles!

—Mas, com a máquina... —tentou Peter argumentar.

—Não, não! Ele já tem mais de um dia de vantagem, e nós ainda não sabemos como ativá-la! Temos que impedir o assassinato que aquele homem tenciona realizar, ou será o nosso fim!

Engolindo seco, Olívia respondeu:

—Tudo bem. Mas, como vamos fazer isso dessa vez?

—Olive, você é a única maneira de atravessarmos causando o menos dano nos dois mundos.

Ela meneou e abaixou o olhar, obstinada. Walter começou a movimentar-se apressadamente pelo laboratório. Muito cortexephan seria necessário. Peter, exaltado, intrometeu-se:

—Será melhor se eu for junto—ao perceber o olhar aflito do pai, já logo se justificou: —Walter, não quero que Olívia fique sozinha daquele lado dessa vez!

—Não, Peter—começou Olívia. Por mais lisonjeada que estivesse, a simples menção de Peter do outro lado a aterrorizava. —Não será necessário! Não é justo você voltar lá, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

A franca preocupação com o amado o deixara feliz no primeiro instante, mas quando sentiu o duplo sentido naquela frase, seu olhar se estreitou: não era justo com ele, ou não era justo com ela? Ele tocou em seu rosto para que seus olhos se encontrassem. Alheios às agitações de Walter e Astrid, ambos entraram naquele mundo unicamente deles, e Peter sussurrou:

—Eu amo você, Olívia. Eu amo SÓ você. Nada que aconteça do outro lado vai mudar isso em mim.

Olívia sorriu, envergonhada por um lado, e insegura de outro. Ele a beijou, como simples demonstração de afeto, e ela retribuiu, como se fosse o último beijo antes de tudo mudar...

A leve pigarreada de Walter, seguida do sorriso alegre dele por vê-los juntos, chamou suas atenções:

—Quando vocês estiverem prontos...

As agulhas para a injeção de cortexephan estavam prontas e a porta para o tanque estava aberta. Ela e Peter entraram, mesmo vestidos, e sentaram-se lado a lado, de mãos dadas, envoltos pela água gelada.

—Tem esse papel com endereços anotados. É onde o detetive acredita que o nosso assassino possa querer encontrar a vítima.

Olívia guardou o papel na única parte seca da sua roupa, juntamente com a sua arma. Abraçou Peter, naquele apertado tanque, numa tentativa de relaxamento necessária para cruzar o universo. Ambos desapareceram naquele lado.


	4. 4

Mycroft Holmes olhava o relógio, ansioso. Aquela rua deserta de Londres não podia ser considerada o ponto de encontro perfeito. Perguntava-se porque seu irmão sempre tinha de agir de maneira tão dramática!

A garoa era fina e fria. De qualquer maneira, nem se fosse um dia ensolarado de verão, ele se sentiria mais aquecido na presença de Sherlock, cuja imagem se formou com a parada de um taxi próximo.

Fazia quase um ano que ele não via seu irmão. As tentativas de desculpas nunca foram aceitas. Afinal, Mycroft dera à Moriarty toda a informação para que tudo terminasse como terminou... Para que John e Lestrade morressem...

Sem cerimônias, enquanto se aproximava, Sherlock pegou um cigarro do casaco e o acendeu. Seu irmão tentou não exibir nenhuma reação, fato lido pelo consultor.

—Não se engane, meu irmão. Isso—disse mostrando o cigarro. —não é nenhuma tentativa de te provocar. Eu não preciso disso. O cigarro, por outro lado, desse eu preciso.

Mycroft exibiu seu desconforto dando um leve passo para trás. O olhar punitivo não poderia deixar de incomodá-lo. Por outro lado, o que realmente o chocava era a mudança nas feições do irmão. Por mais sério que fosse, nunca antes exibira tamanha tensão. O divertimento que sentia ao resolver puzzles criminosos fora enterrada com o seu amigo, mas não o seu olhar analítico e a sua capacidade dedutiva. Essas estavam intactas, e assustavam seu irmão.

—O contato que me pediu—disse, sem encarar Sherlock.

Ele agradeceu num aceno com a cabeça e deu meia volta, em direção ao taxi que o esperava.

—Espere, Sherlock! Você está bem?

Sem saber, rira como John riu de Mycroft quando este pedira para que transmitisse suas desculpas pela traição.

.o.

John virou-se na cama, descobrindo-se. Tateou o seu bolso, onde normalmente guardava o seu celular. Haviam-no separado dele.

Era evidente, seu celular não funcionaria naquele estranho mundo paralelo. Mas, isso não fazia com que o Dr. Watson, no meio da noite, não sentisse o forte impulso de enviar uma mensagem de texto ao amigo.

"Que conversa foi aquela, afinal de contas?", ele se perguntava e "fiz uma grande merda! Eu tinha que ter me identificado...", concluiu pela milésima vez.

Então, mais uma vez, cansativamente, pensava em como o Sherlock daquele lado devia ser diferente do seu amigo morto. Ao menos, vivera mais dias que o outro. Dias contando com a morte do próprio John.

Sentindo sua cabeça dar um nó, tentou afastar aqueles estranhos pensamentos. E, novamente, cobriu-se e tentou dormir, imaginando que acordaria em um hospital na Boston do seu mundo, pronto para retornar à sua amada Londres.

.o.

Olívia ninou o pequeno Henri antes de colocá-lo no berço. Cansada, foi para a sala e encontrou com a expressão apaixonada do amigo, que, fingindo-se descontraído, disse a ela:

—Quem diria que a Liv se tornaria uma mãe tão dedicada?

Ela sorriu e sentou no sofá:

—Lincoln, eu estava pensando...

—No que?

—Aquele homem que veio do outro lado, John Watson. Eu acho... Eu acho que ele diz a verdade.

Um pouco menos animado, ele deu de ombros. Ela adquirira uma mania impressionante de defender o outro lado, ele pensava...

—Bem, talvez. Isso muda o que?

—Eu não sei. Mas, porque trazer para cá uma pessoa que não é uma peça do quebra-cabeça? Entende?

Lincoln sorriu para ela, percebendo que enquanto ficasse ali, ela estenderia o seu pensamento nas questões do trabalho:

—Liv, vou te deixar descansar, então, por favor, descanse!

Ela se levantou e deu um abraço nele.

—Me ligue se precisar de algo, ok? —pediu ele, não deixando de desejar passar mais tempo sentindo o perfume daquele abraço.

Olívia deu um toque amigo no ombro dele e meneou. Fechou a porta após a saída dele e suspirou. Seria difícil dormir naquela noite.

Lembrou-se das palavras de John: "Você se suicidou". Entendera que se no mundo dela o doutor morrera, no mundo de John quem perecera fora o amigo. Enquanto tomava a rápida ducha, imaginou o quanto seria bom ter uma linha telefônica que ligasse os dois mundos. Odiou-se por perceber que ligaria só para ouvir a voz de Peter, sem dizer-lhe coisa alguma...

Desligou a ducha e sentiu o suave toque da toalha secando o seu rosto. Dar mais uma olhada em Henri, era isso que precisava fazer. Vestiu rapidamente a camiseta e saiu do banheiro. A janela, antes fechada, estava aberta.

Olhou em volta e deu passos para trás para tentar alcançar a arma que deixara no meio de suas roupas no banheiro, mas a voz grossa e gélida fez com que interrompesse sua intenção:

—Minha mira está em você, não se mova.

Ela se arrependeu por ter deixado as luzes apagadas. Podia ver o contorno do alto corpo masculino que a ameaçava. A luz tênue da rua fazia brilhar o único item que ele tinha interesse que ela reconhecesse: a arma que apontava friamente para ela.

—O que você quer?

—Uma explicação. Uma boa explicação—disse o homem de forte sotaque britânico: — Por que uma agente FRINGE sintetiza a voz de um morto para me contatar?

Quando Olívia entendeu que se tratava do homem para o qual John havia telefonado, outro vulto apareceu na janela. No golpe seco e violento da loira, não atingiu Sherlock, que desviou rapidamente e mudou sua mira para ela.

A ruiva aproveitou o momento para alcançar a sua arma, apontou-a para Sherlock. A loira, por sua vez, mirou na sua versão alternativa.

O olhar de Sherlock rapidamente analisou as duas, no rápido relâmpago que surgiu com a chuva que começava a se acentuar: "Cabelos ruivos molhados pelo breve ducha que acabou de tomar, porte de uma agente Fringe, mira para mim, mas encara a irmã gêmea loira com mais receio. As duas tem uma história antiga envolvendo, provavelmente, traição. A irmã está inteira encharcada mas os cabelos estão secos, não chove o suficiente para justificar isso, esteve mergulhada com a cabeça para fora, mas não existem rios por aqui... Ela encara com um olhar de raiva a sua irmã, o que confirma o passado áspero entre as duas. Ela não desejava estar aqui... Apesar das roupas diferentes, provavelmente também trabalha para a polícia ou FBI". O fato de ela ter optado pela janela e não a porta da frente não atraiu muito Sherlock. Culpa de Mycroft, ele imaginava que irmãos deveriam ser estranhos àquela maneira mesmo...

—Uau! —exclamou Peter, permeando a cena com o olhar, ao entrar pela janela.

Liv viu Peter e sentiu seu estômago despencar. "A ruiva traiu a irmã com o namorado dela", percebeu Sherlock.

Mas, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse iniciar qualquer diálogo, um som alto e metálico veio do cômodo ao lado.

—Henri! —gritou Liv, esquecendo-se das pessoas que ali estavam ou da mira para ela apontada, e correu para o quarto como uma mãe desesperada.

O berço estava vazio, a janela fora largada aberta.


	5. 5

Peter sentou-se no sofá e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Sherlock teve a clara sensação de que aparecera no lugar num dia extremamente conturbado.

—Meu filho? —perguntou ele, olhando a ruiva.

—Nosso filho—respondeu ela, com a mira novamente em Sherlock, ele abaixou a arma e a colocou no chão: duas miras contra ele, sua desvantagem era evidente.

Olívia executou seu imenso autocontrole para não atirar contra a sua versão alternativa. Então era aquilo que o seu sentido de empata vinha-lhe tentando avisar... Não era o que Peter sentia apenas por ela que definiria tudo. "Um filho", pensava ela, era mais do que o suficiente para afastar os dois para sempre.

Peter levantou sobressaltado. Tinha que encontrar o seu filho! Agarrou Holmes pelo colarinho e o chocou contra a parede:

—O que significa tudo isso? Quem você estava ajudando?

Com uma voz calma e com os nervos visivelmente inabalados, respondeu:

—Eu vim sozinho, o que aconteceu aqui não tem nada a ver comigo.

A Olívia alternativa abaixou o próprio revólver, lembrando-se que identificara aquele homem, minutos antes de toda a confusão:

—É verdade, estamos perdendo tempo—e, sentindo o chamado do seu telefone, atendeu-o: —Lincoln?

—Liv, tem pelo menos vinte agentes rondando a área. Fique calma, vamos encontrá-lo depressa.

—Eu vou me juntar à vocês, não consigo ficar parada!

Antes que Olívia pudesse impedir Sherlock de se movimentar, ele caminhou até o quarto do bebê. A loira perguntou:

—O que você está fazendo?

—É evidente que ninguém responderá minhas perguntas enquanto este bebê não for encontrado.

Ela guardou sua arma e, deixando para lá o estranho homem alto, ela voltou o seu olhar para o confuso Peter. Sentia como se ele estivesse deslizando de suas mãos, para nunca mais o poder recuperar.

—Eu vou junto—falou Peter, atordoado, seguindo a ruiva para fora do apartamento. Olívia os seguiu como se não existisse.

Sozinho, no apartamento, Sherlock observou a janela arrombada e o berço. O sequestro fora feito de maneira amadora e desesperada. Não fosse pela distração que promoveu à agente, ela provavelmente teria evitado o ocorrido, sozinha.

Voltou para a sala e percebeu todo o material de trabalho dela espalhada pela mesa de centro. Acendeu um cigarro e começou a mexer nos papéis. Logo seus longos dedos tatearam uma foto inesperada. Piscou algumas vezes diante da fotografia de John Watson.

.o.

A porta foi aberta com violência. John acordou num pulo, mal tendo tempo de se esquivar do homem furioso que correra até ele.

Lincoln o agarrou pelo colarinho e o prendeu na parede:

—O nome do seu amigo, AGORA!

John o encarou como se fosse louco. Francis veio logo atrás, apressado, para separá-los:

—Isso não tem sentido—disse Charles. —Vamos voltar...

Lincoln o largou e saiu furioso da sala, com Francis o seguindo.

Sorte ou não, o lápis que rolara interrompeu o movimento de fechar-se da porta. Entreaberta, John aproveitou e olhou o lado de fora. Escapuliu mesmo sabendo que câmeras o denunciavam. Não sabia até onde poderia chegar, mas sabia que não aguentava mais esperar sua sorte mudar trancado naquela sela.

Não conseguiria chegar ao lado de fora sozinho. Alcançou o elevador como alguém que não quer nada e desceu os vários andares. Chegou ao Hall de entrada e continuou caminhando de cabeça baixa. Chegou na porta de saída. Não conseguia acreditar que conseguiria! Cruzou a porta e sentiu uma dor imensa em seu ombro esquerdo.

O sangue tingia toda a sua roupa e ele sentiu, como se estivesse de volta no dia em que fora atingido no Afeganistão, como se seus tendões, nervos e músculos se dilacerassem. Caiu no chão quase sem conseguir gritar e percebeu quem investira contra ele: em pé, com um sorriso vingativo, Lincoln abatera o fugitivo.

.o.

Olívia observava Peter sentado no banco da frente do veículo. Sua versão ruiva dirigia alucinada, como leoa caçando o filhote. Por mais que odiasse aquela situação, descreveu para a outra todas as informações que tinham de Richard Visconsin.

Peter conseguia, aos poucos, voltar ao seu senso. Olhou para a loira no banco de trás e sentiu um peso no seu coração. Não fazia ideia de como lidar com aquela situação. Voltou a olhar as ruas, enquanto a ruiva passava as informações que acabara de receber para Lincoln e Francis pelo telefone.

Um momento tenso de silêncio se seguiu. Liv não queria que a sua outra versão estivesse atrás de si para ter aquela conversa com Peter, mas não sabia se teria outra chance dali para frente:

—O que eu disse para você, antes de ir embora, era verdade. Agora você sabe que era verdade... Foi algo a mais, Peter. Eu me apaixonei por você!

—Podemos nos concentrar? —perguntou ele, cortando-a.

Ela meneou e percebeu a expressão descontente de sua igual através do retrovisor. Sentiu uma tremenda dor no peito. Desejara tanto aquele reencontro com ele, não imaginava que ele pudesse ocorrer de maneira tão desastrosa... Percebeu que nunca teria Peter. Percebeu que, de fato, nunca o teve... Que grande besteira havia feito! Henri... Se algo acontecesse com ele, Peter a perdoaria? Então percebeu, ela mesma, não conseguiria se perdoar...

Viu o Observador numa esquina próxima antes do caminhão os atingir. A ruiva bateu seu rosto contra a direção e Peter sentiu sua própria face se rasgar pelo vidro estilhaçado. Olívia, sem o cinto de segurança, foi atirada para fora do carro pela janela do acompanhante e rolou para longe, evitando que o carro capotasse sobre ela.

A buzina soou contínua. Peter piscou os olhos, atordoado. Percebeu estar de ponta cabeça e descobriu que a buzina não era um som da sua cabeça: o banco de Liv se soltou e ela tinha o seu peito esmagado contra a direção.

Ele a soltou primeiro, desatando o cinto de segurança e empurrando o banco, como podia, para mais distante dela. O ruivo de seus cabelos adquiriu uma tonalidade de vermelho mais vivo.

Ele soltou o próprio cinto e sentiu-se despencar do acento. Saiu do carro pela janela lateral e puxou a moça para fora: ainda respirava.

—Olívia! —ele percebeu, vendo a loira desacordada há poucos metros dali. Cambaleou até ela e ajoelhou ao seu lado: — Olívia! —chamou novamente.

Ele ouviu um barulho distante de sirene se aproximando. O segundo de alívio se esvaiu quando, à sua frente, o Observador se fez presente. Olhou para Peter como se analisasse a sua alma.

—O que você quer? O que você fez? —perguntou Peter, furioso.

O Observador olhou para Olívia, e de voltar para ele:

—Ela está viva. E vai viver. As duas. E o seu filho também.

—A pessoa que vai morrer! Era o meu filho não era? Você trouxe um assassino aqui para matar o meu filho!

Parou por um instante, como se analisasse aquela situação:

—O seu lado deve vencer, para que o meu mundo exista.

—RESPONDA O QUE EU TE PERGUNTEI!

—Eu acabei de responder... Pegue a sua Olívia e volte para o outro lado. Se quiser o seu filho, apanhe-o. Você pode ter tudo o que o seu coração desejar. O bebê vivo é o seu filho... —disse, como se apontasse algo com o olhar.

Olívia se moveu no chão, acordando um pouco atordoada:

—Peter?

Ele agachou para socorrê-la e percebeu que o homem não estava mais lá. Olhou na direção apontada, percebeu que outro veículo havia sido atingido.

—Olívia, consegue andar?

Ela tentou colocar-se de pé, ele procurou ajudá-la, envolvendo a sua cintura:

—Vamos ter que andar até aquele carro, tudo bem?

—Sim.

Os dois se moveram com dificuldade, Peter pôde identificar o choro vindo de dentro do carro, ambos olharam para dentro. Olívia empurrou o homem morto e viu a sua face: era Richard Visconsin. No banco de trás, dois corpinhos em duas cadeirinhas: apenas um dos bebês estava vivo.

As sirenes se aproximavam e Peter, sem pensar duas vezes, apanhou a criança. Quando ele começou a se mover em direção oposta à do acidente, Olívia o encarou com desentendimento.

—Olívia! —pediu ele. Ela engoliu seco e viu sua versão ruiva morrendo aos poucos sobre o asfalto gelado.


	6. 6

Liv abriu um de seus olhos. Percebeu que havia um tampão sobre o outro. Lincoln a olhava com grande ansiedade, sentado ao seu lado, no branco quarto de hospital. Ela sorriu:

—Ei...

—Ei—respondeu ele, tocando sua mão.

Como se os acontecimentos que antecederam o acidente a bombardeassem de uma única vez, ela tentou se levantar:

—Henri!

Ele tocou no ombro dela para que não levantasse:

—Liv, descansa agora, tá?

—Lincoln, cadê o meu bebê?

Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas, que tentou disfarçar em vão, procurando ser firme a voz forte saiu num sussurro:

—Liv, descansa agora... Você está muito machucada...

Francis entrou no quarto, com um buquê de hortênsias, e percebeu o olhar de ambos. Abaixou a cabeça em luto. A ruiva negou com a cabeça e procurou a mesma negação no olhar de Lincoln, mas ele retribuiu com vácuo na fala e desespero nos olhos. Ela desabou... O amigo a abraçou, sem saber bem o que dizer... O suspeito fora encontrado no carro, morto após o acidente, o bebê que carregava consigo não sobrevivera...

.o.

Peter parou num beco e olhou aquela criaturinha em suas mãos. Olhou para Olívia com a alegria de um pai, mas ela não retribuiu com a alegria de uma mãe... Havia confusão e seu olhar.

—Peter... Eu...

Ele tocou o seu rosto e pediu com o olhar para que não falasse. Ele queria aquele momento. Aquele momento perfeito em família. A família que ele inventara.

Ela se encostou na parede imunda, sentindo todo o seu corpo doer. Precisavam voltar ao outro lado. Se o assassino estava morto, significava que cumpriram sua missão. Ela precisava tanto descansar... Sabia que os dois precisavam de cuidados médicos. Olhou para o pequeno filho de Peter e se sentiu num beco sem saída.

—Olívia... O Observador veio falar comigo—revelou e sorriu, para ela, de uma maneira um pouco louca: — Ele disse que eu podia ter tudo! Que eu posso levar Henri para o outro lado. Que eu posso viver com você!

—Peter! —espantou-se ela. Após o primeiro momento, ela tentou se acalmar: — Peter, acabamos de passar por uma situação de choque! Precisamos descansar e nos acalmar...

—Ele vem com a gente!

—Peter... —disse ela, negando com a cabeça.

Com lágrimas nos olhos e cheio de raiva, ele vociferou:

—Ele é nosso, Olívia! NOSSO!

—Não, Peter—disse num sorriso nervoso, com um tremor envolvendo o seu corpo, deixou pequenas lágrimas rolarem em sua face: — Ele não é meu, Peter...

Antes que pudessem continuar a discussão, vários policiais correram para o beco e os cercaram. Sem chances de escapar, se renderam.

.o.

John acordou no quarto branco de hospital. Olhou para o seu ombro enfaixado. Não acreditava no azar que estava tendo naquele dia.

A enfermeira que acabara de trocar o seu curativo se preparava para deixá-lo sozinho.

—Espere! —pediu ele.

—Quer alguma coisa? Se estiver sentindo alguma dor, terá de aguentar, já está no máximo de morfina seguro...

—Não, não é isso... Posso fazer uma ligação?

—Não tem telefones aqui, mas você pode ir até o balcão desse andar quando se sentir seguro para andar.

Ele a olhou um pouco espantado e ela retrucou:

—O seu caso não é tão grave.

Não era aquilo. Como poderia sair andando livremente daquela forma? Imaginava que do lado de fora do seu quarto havia ao menos um policial.

Ele se levantou vagarosamente e aproveitou-se do tripé de soro ligado à ele para ajudá-lo a caminhar. Do lado de fora não havia nenhum guarda.

"Mas, é lógico! Sherlock descobriu o que aconteceu e me inocentou!", raciocinou. Por outro lado, se de fato fora aquilo, onde estaria o amigo?

Sentiu uma irracional vontade de tomar ar puro. Caminhou lentamente até o elevador e procurou o andar mais alto possível. Saiu dele e percebeu uma escada que levava ao terraço. Subiu-a com dificuldade.

Foi então que percebeu: fora inconscientemente para o terraço de um hospital. Sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido se tivesse chegado a tempo ao terraço do hospital em Londres. Se sua aproximação poderia ter impedido a ação do amigo...

O raso soluço ecoou no vazio. O olhar de John se elevou: a moça ruiva que o ajudara com o telefonema estava ali, na beirada do terraço, olhando para a rua agitada lá em baixo, desejando a morte.

—Não! Espere! —berrou ele. Ela olhou para trás e percebeu o homem.

—O que você está fazendo aqui?

—Eu... Eu não sei! Mas, por favor, desça daí!

Ela olhou para baixo mais uma vez, lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Liv incontrolavelmente...

—É Olívia, não é? Não se jogue! Por favor... Converse comigo!

—Pare com isso! Você não me conhece, me deixe em paz!

—Eu não te conheço, mas sei que você é uma boa pessoa... Sei que pessoas vão sentir a sua falta—disse se aproximando.

Ela riu em deboche:

—O meu filho está morto! Você acha que eu ia querer que quem sentisse a minha falta?

John engoliu seco:

—Perdas nunca são fáceis... Eu estive na guerra por muito tempo e perdi muito... Depois, encontrei uma pessoa que me fez rever a minha vida. Eu estava tão perdido e devo tanto a ele... Mas, nunca vou poder retribuir. Nunca mais vou poder retribuir... Ele se suicidou. E, sabe, mesmo que ele não tivesse pensado em quem iria sentir a falta dele, mesmo que não tivesse se importado... Não muda o fato que para quem fica... —ele parou um segundo, engolindo a própria angústia: — Quem fica se sente insuficiente, culpado... Todo amigo seu vai se perguntar o que poderia ter feito para que você tivesse escolhido viver. Um deles me deu um tiro, me deu um tiro porque achou que eu ia fazer mal a você! Não me diga que não tem pessoas que não sentiriam a sua falta!

Liv enxugou o rosto e olhou para o lado, para o piso firme do terraço e depois, para a rua abaixo de si.

—Por favor... —pediu John. —Pessoas boas não deviam nem pensar em tirar a própria vida! Pessoas _amadas_ nunca deviam se suicidar...

Ela quis entender o ponto dele. Pensou em Francis, pensou em Lincoln... Não poderia fazer aquilo com Lincoln... Ouviu em sua mente o choro de Henri. Não queria viver sem seu filho. Respirou como se fosse seu último suspiro.

—Esse pulo é extremamente desnecessário. A não ser que queira que o seu filho fique órfão.

John deu um pulo. A mesma voz, a mesma altura, a mesma pele pálida e olhos claros, os cabelos negros no mesmo corte, o casaco da mesma cor e modelo... Na porta de acesso ao terraço, Sherlock acabara de surgir.

Liv se virou e encarou, confusa, o homem que noites atrás a ameaçara com um revolver. Ele deu passos tranquilos em direção a ela enquanto acendia um cigarro. Passou por John, como se ele não existisse.

—Olívia Dunham, seu filho está vivo e a salvo. Havia dois bebês no carro. Seus investigadores não perceberam as evidências disso no carro. Claro, são uns idiotas. Recomendei um teste de DNA, a criança morta não era o seu filho. Era uma criança órfã que era levada junto com o seu filho, as duas crianças seriam trocadas e você tomaria a órfã por Henri. Sugiro que desça para encontrar com o secretário. Ele está com o seu filho.

Com um sorriso consternado ela correu para as escadas sem precisar ouvir mais nenhuma palavra.

Sherlock foi até a borda e olhou para baixo, afastou-se e olhou ao longe, quase terminando o cigarro. John queria socá-lo. Queria abraçá-lo. Queria entender que aquele Sherlock não era o seu Sherlock, mas algo em sua mente o impedia, assim como o sósia de seu amigo, que não ousava encará-lo.

—John Watson do mundo alternativo—disse Holmes, soltando a fumaça vagarosamente. —Eu realmente me precipitei com aquela ligação. Mas, tudo foi rapidamente esclarecido quando eu coloquei as minhas mãos nos arquivos do departamento Fringe a seu respeito... Você poderá voltar para casa em segurança, me certifiquei disso.

—Sher... Sherlock—começou John. Não queria ir embora. Não queria retornar ao universo onde se sentia tão só...

—Então eu me suicidei do outro lado? —perguntou ele, dando a risada que tanto John sentia falta.—Eu me suicidei e você está vivo! Lestrade também sobreviveu.

—Sim, ele sobreviveu—confirmou o que o amigo já havia percebido.

Jogou o cigarro no chão e o apagou com a leve pisada. Respirou só para se lembrar que não era do ar que gostava. Acendeu, devagar, outro cigarro. Ainda sem olhar John, revelou:

—Há um ano, eu estava na laje do hospital em Londres, com Moriarty — fez uma pausa, e riu cheio de angústia: —Eu tinha o plano perfeito, sabe? Na época, ele manipulou toda a mídia para que eu parecesse uma fraude. E eu sabia, John, sabia que em algum momento ele ia forçar o meu suicídio. Era o fim perfeito para a história dele! Então, eu me antecipei. Arquitetei uma saída que mostraria a todos o meu suicídio, mas eu sairia vivo! E, eu sabia, John, eu sabia... Ele usaria você para me forçar. Mas, o meu plano era perfeito! Seria o fim de Moriarty...

John o observava, estático:

—Mas, uma coisa fugiu do controle. Uma coisa que nem Moriarty previu! Um dos atiradores não esperou o sinal dele. Agiu por vingança própria. Ele esteve com você na guerra... Caçamos o atirador, e ele confessou. Ele puxou o gatilho e eu vi você morrer, lá do alto do hospital. Eu vi você morrer... —e olhou John pela primeira vez, encarou o fantasma que tanto o machucava, cobriu o rosto com seus longos dedos. Por alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois foi capaz de dizer nada e, pela primeira vez, John viu lágrimas sinceras em seu amigo. Ele continuou: — Eu estou contando isso, John, porque você é igual a ele. É igual ao John. E se você está vivo do outro lado. Se eu sou igual ao Sherlock de lá...

Watson piscou, aturdido:

—Lá o seu plano deu certo. Você está vivo!

—O que eu queria, John... Eu queria ter você de volta na minha vida. Eu queria que aquele gatilho nunca tivesse sido puxado! Mas, John, eu sei quem eu sou. Do outro lado, se o outro eu te perder, eu vou sentir tanto quanto aqui. Eu já te perdi... Ele não precisa te perder também...

.o.

Poucas horas antes...

Walternativo olhava pela ampla janela à sua frente. A porta se abriu e a importante pessoa entrou no gabinete sem ser anunciada. Com a perfeita educação britânica, esperou que o secretário oferecesse sua hospitalidade. Bishop acenou com a mão para que Mycroft sentasse.

—Posso dizer que fiquei bastante surpreso com o seu telefonema nesta manhã. Porque o governo britânico teria conhecimento do paradeiro do meu neto?

Mycroft sorriu, diplomaticamente:

—Esse é um assunto muito delicado, secretário. Um assunto que põe em jogo o futuro do nosso mundo.

—Eu não duvido que seja... —rebateu, interessado.

—Veja, Sr. Bishop, estou a par da situação que envolveu o rapto do seu neto. O sequestrador é um homem do outro lado. Também estou a par do seu desejo de ligar a máquina deste lado, antes que o outro lado tenha controle.

O olhar de Walter se estreitou. Não imaginava que outro governo pudesse ter tantas informações sobre suas decisões. Rindo, polidamente, o homem parecia entender sua surpresa:

—É o mundo onde todos nós vivemos. Estas questões também são de interesse do meu país.

Movimentando-se um pouco desconfortável, na própria cadeira, o americano expressou sua ansiedade:

—E então...?

—O sequestrador chama-se Richard Visconsin. Não sabemos ao certo qual a intenção particular dele, mas sabemos que ele segue ordens de outra pessoa. O objetivo era muito simples, eliminar a nossa vantagem do jogo: eliminar o pequeno Henri.

—Meu neto está morto? —perguntou pausadamente.

—Não, porque não houve necessidade de fazê-lo. A ordem foi retirada, porque algo que eles não esperavam aconteceu: o pai encontrou a criança.

—Peter?

—Sim. Seu neto está com o pai. Ele planeja levar a criança para o outro lado, para cria-la como se a sua Olívia fosse a verdadeira mãe.

Walter se levantou rapidamente:

—Não existe crime mais hediondo do que o sequestro de uma criança!

—Eles já sequestraram essa criança. Mas, eu tenho a localização deles.

Bishop olhou para Mycroft, esperando o suborno que, estranhamente, não veio. A filipeta de papel estava posta na sua mesa, com o endereço correto.

—Qual o seu interesse?

—O mesmo que o seu... Que o nosso lado vença!

O britânico se levantou, mas, deteve-se por mais um instante:

—Gostaria de dar mais um conselho... E fazer um pedido.

Walter esperou, paciente.

—É evidente que Peter jamais deixará de buscar seu filho. Mas, ele já escolheu o seu lado. Se dependermos dele, nossa ruína é iminente! Fará qualquer coisa para salvar o seu filho e o mundo dele... Tendo Henri, o triunfo é nosso. Então, Peter e Olívia não podem se lembrar do que viram aqui. E eles precisam retornar para o outro lado sem essas lembranças.

O secretário meneou. Ele sabia que perdera Peter há muito tempo...

—E qual é o seu pedido?

—Existem duas pessoas que caíram no meio dessa confusão. Dois britânicos: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson.

—Eles estarão de volta a salvo em Londres. Eu prometo.

—Sr. Bishop, gostaria que deixasse a decisão nas mãos de cada um deles. Deixe que fique deste lado ou que vá quem quiser...

Fez uma pequena pausa, como quem pensasse a respeito:

—John Watson pertence ao outro lado. Sherlock Holmes a este... De acordo, mas se alguém quiser voltar ao outro lado, não permitirei que leve nenhuma lembrança daqui!

—De acordo—finalizou.

E Mycroft sentiu que o peso da morte de John diminuiu um pouco em seus ombros. Mas, esvair-se por completo, apenas seria possível quando o irmão fosse capaz de perdoá-lo. E isso jamais aconteceria...


End file.
